Data transfer devices are operable to transfer data from a transmission device to a receiver device. The transmission device applies an encoding algorithm to yield an encoded data set, and the decoding device applies a decoding algorithm to reverse the encoding algorithm and thereby yield the original data set. In some cases, the data decoding algorithm will stall, and thereby the original data set cannot be recovered. Such situations result in an inability to recover the original data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for decoding encoded data sets